This invention relates to a carrying case for assembling cosmetic products in an organized fashion for transport, display and delivery. The case is constructed of flexible material in at least three compartments which may be readily opened for display and folded together for closure and transport.
Various flexible carrying cases have been provided wherein compartmentalized storage compartments and pockets facilitate arranging and visually displaying a variety of cosmetic products in a single carrying case. Carrying cases of this type have been limited as to the variety and quantity of cosmetics which may be assembled for display in a single carrier. It is for this reason that cosmetic organizers have been largely constructed in rigid cases as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,717,024, 5,211,302, 5,301,808, and 5,358,100. This invention is concerned with providing a flexible carrier which is compartmentalized for arranging a wide variety of cosmetics and accessories for display, and which may be easily folded together for transport. Compartments are provided for separating the various cosmetics and accessories for assembly in such a way that a single carrying case is arranged for easy closure for affectively containing the products for carrying and display to a customer or customers so that only one case is required for displaying an entire line of products and for dispensing articles therefrom which have been sold to customers.
It is especially important to protect cosmetic products from temperature extremes. When cosmetics are stored in carrying cases the contents are vulnerable to temperature changes due to exposure to the elements when moved from one location to another. It is an important object of this invention to construct a versatile carrying and display case which provides protection of the contents from temperature extremes.